niuflandiafandomcom-20200215-history
Baltic Winner 2004
Z tego "odsapywania" przepuszczam kibicowanie dziewczynom z klasy młodzieży (Ellis Ruciero - oczywiście z linii Karhukumpu) i otwartej (ch. Fin i Est Karhukumpu Isis), idę do ringu dopiero aby zobaczyć zmagania klasy championów. Tutaj walczy nasza Vena Eli i Pawła Leontiewów z córką psa z klasy championów ch. Rosji Greyzi, prowadzoną przez mojego konkurenta. Niestety, Venie szczęście nie dopisuje. Nie dość, że jest jedyną czarno-białą przedstawicielką rasy, to zdecydowanie wielkością przewyższa wszystkie niufki płci żeńskiej pokazywane w Rydze. Jej przeciwniczka jest nieduża, w obrysie niemal idealnego kwadratu - no i na czarnym nie widać specjalnie linienia, Vena zaś... cóż, mieli po prostu pecha nasi przyjaciele, że czas wymiany jej futra - a raczej jego apogeum - przypadło właśnie na Baltic Winner - będą musieli spróbować szczęścia w przyszłym roku. Wybór najładniejszej dziewczyny to w zasadzie formalność - Greyzi ląduje na tabliczkach 1 i CACiB, Isis musi zadowolić się ResCACIBEM. Widzę rozczarowanie - póżniej dowiedziałem się, że współwłaściciele Isis byli pewni, że dostaną CAC-a i dołożą championat �?otwy, co otworzy drogę do pełnego championatu Bałtyku. Tak bywa... Ja też wchodząc po nich na ring nie byłem wcale pewien rezultatu ostatecznej rozgrywki o zwycięstwo rasy - zbyt świeżo miałem w pamięci wyniki Klubowej w Zaniemyślu i Zwycięstwa Polski w Poznaniu, kiedy to po najwyższe trofeum sięgnęły właśnie przedstawicielki płci... no, może nie pięknej akurat (w psim świecie), ale żeńskiej... Przychodzi więc czas finału - statyka króciutko, zaczynamy biegać. Sędzina z asystentką muszą już mieć wyrobione zdanie, bo tm razem długo nas nie męczą - przy drugim okrążeniu sunia ląduje na drugiej pozycji, mi natomiast sędzina każe zrobić jeszcze jedno kółko. Moja radość udziela się Pusiniemu, jego ogon wiruje jak wiatrak. Tak, tak - to twoja zasługa, psiaku, to twoje zwycięstwo! Triumfalnie kończymy rundę, słyszę z radością szmer uznania wśród nieskorej do okazywania uczuć publiki - to cieszy, gdy zwycięstwo jest akceptowane przez widzów, tak podobają mi się oklaski na zachodnich wystawach i tak brakuje mi tego w Polsce - to przecież z tej "sportowej" części najważniejsze, ta krótka chwila radości i wzruszenia , którą wtedy zwycięzca może dzielić z innymi... Stajemy przy tabliczkach, trzaskają migawki cyfrówek. Dziękujemy sobie za rywalizację, odbieram karnet z rozetkami i chcę zejść, ale asystentka nakazuje pozostać. Za chwilę dostajemy upominki - ciepły szalik i pamiątkowy medal w etui, to właśnie "akcent" rocznicy powstania łotewskiej federacji. Konkurent namawia mnie, aby poprosić sędzinę do zdjęcia - ponieważ przed chwilą wskazując mi pierwszą lokatę powiedziała: "monsieur", czynię to po francusku, czym wywołuję lawinę słów z jej strony - całe szczęście, że kibice z aparatami proszą o "uśmiech do obiektywu" i nie muszę od[powiadać, bo... prawie nic nie rozumiem! Szkoda, że nie możemy cieszyć się razem z Norkrosami... Jadą już w drogę powrotną, ruszają także landseery - my czekamy na Besta Grupy. Przyjmujemy gratulacje od Duńczyków - Sven uważnie ogląda Pusiniego. Trochę niezręcznie się czuję, ale Sven albo dyplomatycznie, albo naprawdę nie pamięta moich "podchodów" do niego, aby sędziował na naszej klubówce i nie nawiązuje do tego tematu. Plotkujemy o nowościach we włoskich hodowlach a także o różnicach w "typach" kanadyjskich i amerykańskich - Pusini wszak to niemal czysta Kanada, a jego córa jeszcze bardziej... Mówią także o kryciach "z Polski" - po niewczasie kojarzę sobie, że pewnie chodziło o udany wyjazd Mietka z jego "Renatą" (teraz bawi szczeniaczki wśród mazurskich czy warmińskich jezior...). W Rydze nie ma Besta Młodzieży, z Młodego Prezentera pokazywany na ringu głównym jest tylko ścisły finał (dwaj zwycięzcy grup wiekowych walczą o ostateczne zwycięstwo) - szybko więc i prawie ściśle według programu nadchodzi czas na II grupę. Niemiecki sędzia już na ringu przygotowawczym każe - m. in. i Pusiniemu - pokazać się w ruchu, wybrane psy ogląda dokładniej. Wydaje mi się, że zwrócił uwagę na mojego sąsiada, czarnego teriera - za chwilę, już na ringu, moje przypuszczenia się potwierdzają, to on trafia do ścisłego finału. My zaś zbieramy oklaski widowni i sędziów i... ruszamy do domu, przed nami szmat drogi i puste żołądki - a mamy apetyt na litewskie sałatki, musimy więc zdążyć przed zamknięciem.... Żegnaj, Rygo, było całkiem fajnie! Do zobaczenia! CD - może nastąpi po kolejnej wystawie...............